A tilt mechanism for an outboard motor, described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,430 to Lutzke and Schiek has a ratchet like mechanism allowing the propulsion unit to be adjusted to a desired trim position by raising the propulsion unit to the desired trim position and releasing it. When the unit is tilted beyond the highest tilt position, the ratchet mechanism engages a return cam surface to allow the unit to be automatically returned to its lowest position. A lever is attached to the ratchet mechanism to allow the operator to disengage the ratchet and lower the unit without tilting to the highest position. Once the unit has been tilted beyond the highest tilt position and the ratchet mechanism engages the return cam surface, the unit must be returned to the lowest tilt position before the ratchet mechanism can engage the tilt position notches.